Dreaming or Is It Reality?
by Littlemeister
Summary: Amy White has a life as a millionaire. Amy has a dream that one of friends, Jamie, is missing. She knows though her past experience that her dreams come true. She hopes that it won't come true the night of the best carnival in the world.


Dreaming, or Is It Reality?

Have you ever thought something bad could happen to you? Have you ever dreamed?

That something happened and it did? Life always seemed that way to me. It all started when I

was like four. I had a dream that my mom would die from a car accident. That day I made sure

she was close to me. But that night, she had to go to the store. At 11:00 my dad got a call from

the police station. My father went to the hospital. In the morning I knew what happened. I wasn't

sad. When my dad started to tell me, I just starred in space. My dad told me that I wasn't going

to school today. That day I spent my time reading my book. My dad came in, and sat on the

bed next to mine. He didn't say anything but laid down and fell asleep. Hi, my name is Amy

White.

As I grew up, I became more aware of this "gift." My dad and I grew more independent.

We didn't talk that much anymore. He is now a workaholic, I don't see him. I get up to get

ready for school. I sometimes eat breakfast and leave. I ride my Lexus LFA; it's a new sports car.

If you really think I can't afford this you might want to ponder over that again. It is white with

red leather seats. I always drive to the mall with my friend Cami and Annabel. Sometimes, we

use the limo to go to the mall if I'm with more friends. Maybe I should tell you what my dad's

job is. He is a hedge fund manager. Anyway, I have a private driver to drive me anywhere I want

to go. Look, I am not one of those snotty rich girls. I try to go my life under radar. My life has

been not the same since the accidents. If you're catching the draft more of the people have

been well hurt.

My life at school, well, has been better. That night I wish I wasn't having this dream. I

really did. There we were at the carnival. Jamie, Cami, Annabel, Sally, Sandy, and I we were

sitting at this table discussing our plans. Jamie wanted to go this ride, which nobody else

wanted to go. I told Jamie I would go with her in a little bit. Cami said, "Look Jamie, Amy and

nobody else wants to go on this dumb ride you always make us go on." All of us look at Cami

like she was insane for saying that. Then we starred at Jamie like she was going to cry.

Jami began to speak not crying but angry tone of voice, "Well, that's the last time I act like

hanging around you guys is so fun! I think I'll go on it by myself without you guys. But, I need a

ride home so I need you to wait until after the ride." We look at Jamie like she crazy to go on a

ride alone. Especially, since this is one of largest carnivals in the world. By then she was 20 feet

away from us. We tried to yell to her to stop, but she kept on walking. Just then my dumb

alarm went off. I screamed. I couldn't get that thought out my head.

As I started my day, the dream kept popping back into my head. I got up and dressed; I

was wearing an Aéropostale t-shirt with blue jeans. I put on my un-matching socks with

Bear Paw slippers. Every slow step I made I thought about the dream. I finally made it to the

kitchen. I heard footsteps coming from the stairs. I turned to see, my dad?

"What are you still doing here?" I asked taking out a spoon

"Uh? I am just getting some paper work. Where did I….oh I found it. Our butler, Max, wants to know trout or salmon for dinner?" he muttered as he was fixing his neon neck tie. His tie was bright green. It was as green as freshly mowed grass at a golf course.

"Hard one I guess salmon; I have huge tests next week. I still need a lot of brain power stored.

"Oh, Dad, I also need you to sign this paper. To make sure I'm able to go on the trip. Do you want some yogurt?" I stated getting out bowl and teabags for my dad and me.

"Hum….uh I think Olivia called last night. She told me to tell you that she needed a ride to school. Whatever that means." sighed my Dad.

"Thanks Dad." I told him while running upstairs to get my school supplies.

When I came back down, I saw that my yogurt was taken. Well, I guess I'm not having breakfast. I took my car keys with monkeys on them. I was on my way to school. But, first I had to pick my cousin, Olivia White.

There I sat, at her drive way. She walks over up to the car. She asked this dumb question "Is this my ride to King's Academy?"

"Well, duh! I wouldn't be here if wasn't." I pointed out.

"You're right. I can't wait until we are at school. I heard that all the _cool_ kids are in our

homeroom. So hit it!" She yelled.

"I can't." I noted pulling out of her drive way.

"Why not?"

"It's a new car and I just put new wheels on t. Also it rained yesterday, so I don't want my tires muddy." I explained.

"I love you cousin, but really get a hobby." she answered getting out her hair brush.

"Gee thanks a lot."

As we drove to school, I saw a finch. Everything was silent, outside was breezy. It was as

cold as a warm day in Alaska. I parked near exist sign of the school. Olivia got out first. She met

up with her "best friend" a guy. Brad came up to both of us. "Hey, look they are twins!" Brad

shouted.

I laughed as I spoke, "Ha-ha! Don't harass us, Brad, you know we aren't twins."

"Yeah, I know but you look so much alike." He spoke sweetly.

"Sure, we do. Well, I have to go to my locker."

Olivia and I are not twins. We look alike because we are cousins. Olivia has blonde hair

with blue eyes. I have light brown hair with blue/green eyes. I know they are really weird I can't

stand my eyes sometimes. People usually say, "Wow, your eyes are jade." or if I'm lucky "Wow,

your eyes are the color of the sky." I try to ignore the comments. I act like I don't have

blue/green eyes.

There I sat, in homeroom I watched into the room. Olivia _was _right, that we had all the

populars. The popular crowed hated that I had friends that weren't _like_ them. Cami spotted me

and sat next to me. "Hey, what's up Amy? I can't believe we are senior." she sighed as she

recalled the old days.

"Nothing really I'm just sitting here. I can't believe it either Cami."

"Yeah. Wait you better be going to the fair too." Cami questioned me. Just then Jamie, Annabel, Sally and Sammy walked into the room. All four of them realized that I was in the room. They all rushed over.

"Why didn't you pick up my call? It could have been urgent." Annabel whispered.

"Oh you called me? Sorry I probably couldn't hear it. I told Annabel. All my friends were about the sit down near me. Until, they saw Olivia and Grace.

Olivia slapped my shoulder. She whispered, "Grace and I want you to sit with us." \Our

homeroom teacher came in with a wooden stick I his hand. I thought the wooden sick were for

beating the kids that misbehaved. "Hello, class I will be teaching your history class. I will also

have to suffer with you for homeroom. Aren't you lucky ducks?"

Owen Smith raised his hand, "Since you called us ducks do we get to call you the Duck Master?

Our teacher just laughed, "Just call me Mr. White. The Duck Master is not appropriate for his class…maybe." I thought Mr. White just smiled when he said that.

"Hey! That makes three White's in this room." Owen noted as her whipped out the tiredness out of his eyes.

"Who are the other White's?" he asked stroking his beard.

Luke spoke up, "Amy and Olivia White sitting right in front of me. They are cousins. They are also pretty and probably most popular girls in this grade." I could feel my heating up from being so fluster. Everyone we staring at me with aghast looks their faces.

"Okay, everybody stare at Amy to make her more uncomfortable." He advised the class. "Anyway, at 7:15 you will leave for your class." As the bell rang, I went to writing class. I sat

next to Grace and Olivia.

Grace touched my arm, "Are you okay Amy?" Grace never looked at anyone in the eyes. She was scared what people would think about her gray eyes.

"Huh? Oh, I'm good. I just… can't concentrate." I mumbled.

"Thanks again for saving my life Amy."

When we were juniors, Grace was so popular. Her life was booming. She was the

highest rank you could get in King's Academy. We were at the coolest party of the year. I had a

dream the night before that Grace would be in a car accident. I told Grace that she should let

me drive her home. Instead, she went home with a senior guy. Only a blind person would know

that he was drunk. His eyes were blood shot red. The very next day we all heard that there was

a car accident. Grace wasn't badly hurt. She was now going through life blind. The senior guy

didn't make it that night though.

Jamie walked into the classroom with Sammy and Annabel. They sat right behind me.

They all shot an obnoxious look at Olivia and Grace. My friends don't like my cousin or my

cousin friends. I always kept a vigilant watch on both sides. They were wrathful to each other at

this party we went to. When the fight subsided everybody had a cut. As teacher hurtled her

way through the throng group of kids.

"Sit down. Where you sit now is your permanent seat." She said with a loud voice. "Good morning class. I will be excepting good toiling work from this class. My name is Mrs. Disbrow. I will be teaching your writing class."

At the end of class, she assigned two homework assignments. Mrs. Disbrow wanted us to write an essay about our life due tomorrow. Then the global warning essay due Friday. The global warning wanted us to write an essay plus answer five more questions. Also wanted a diagram what we would change in the world because of global warning. Great, I thought my life essay will be short and sad. Olivia pointed her finger at the whiteboard. She whispered something in Grace's ear. "Class is over. Get out, so I can eat my lunch in peace." Mrs. Disbrow urging us to leave.

When Olivia and I left, Luke and Owen came up to us. "Hey, Olivia and Amy. So a group of guys are having a party. We wanted to know if you want to come. You can invite Grace too. She is cool to hang around with. Just don't bring your _other_ friends. They aren't our sort." Owen told us smacking his head.

"_We_ would love to come. I'll go ask Grace." Olivia answer quickly. I looked down at my feet.

"Well? What about you Amy. Are you coming? It won't be much fun without you there. Come on. Please don't make me beg on my knees. You will miss Jack's elf dance." Luke asked sweetly.

"I don't know I promised my friends that I would go to the fair tonight." I mumbled.

"Come on. Get to class. It's not summer anymore. Even though we _all_ wish it still was. You guys only have a minute left in "free time"." Mr. White called strolling through the halls.

"Ha-ha, I have to go to history class. Same with Olivia. Go get Grace and tell her to hurry up. I'd rather not to be late for my history class." I motioned Olivia.

"Wait! For me Amy. I'm in your class too." Luke ran after me.

"Good afternoon, class. I'm Mr. White I will be going over Ancient Greek. Like gods, goddess, etc. I think that might cover the bases."

Owen raised his hand. "We aren't learning about American history? Just Ancient old stuff. Do we have to know a particular era?"

"Yeah? Ancient Greek is somewhat interesting. Minus all the "other" stuff." Mr. White recalled.

At 1:30 we were allowed to leave. I was at my locker getting more books. When Luke walked up to me. He looked nervous, "You still haven't answered me."

"I can't you know that. I promised my friends. They trust me. I constantly promising friends." I replied.

"I guess. They weren't invited either. You know, maybe I could convince Jack to let them in." Luke yelped as his buddy put ice down his shirt.

"You are sure one large-hearted teenager. The answer is still no though." I mentioned. I looked around to find two temperamental boys fist fighting.

Olivia yelled my name. I walked toward her. Olivia ran toward me faster that I could walk. "Oh my, gosh! I heard that your interesting friends were going to the fair. I can't believe you. You always have to go with them." she told me like hanging around my friends can give you a disease.

"I don't know." I sighed.

"Hope I wasn't too harsh. I still need a ride back. Wait a ride back to _your_ house. My dad kind of told me that I wasn't allowed to come back, until tonight." Olivia laughed.

"Sure whatever. But what about your license?" I questioned her as we walked out of King's Academy.

"I'd rather not explain. But you brought it up. My car is so run-down. It squeaks ever feet I try to move it. My license I can't go back until six years are up." she replied as she walked into the parking lot.

"Six years? Don't you mean six months? I questioned as my trunk popped open.

"Sure, I don't know. I failed the test. They said something like that. I wasn't really listening." Olivia swung the Lexus door open.

"Well, there is a difference. You don't want to be twenty-four when you get your license. If you get one." I muttered.

The long way to my mega-mansion. The house was like in the woods. You had to over the river. When you finally made it I had to ready for the fair. I ran upstairs to make sure nobody was in my room. I yelled down to Olivia, "I going to have a shower before I leave. Just eat all our food like you usually do when you're here. When Max gets home tell him to not make the salmon tonight. Oh, if you're going to the party ask Max to drive you there. I have to use my Lexus. When I came back down Olivia was gone to that party. I got dressed.

That night at the fair, my friends and I had a blast. It was fun hanging with them. I sometimes forgot the good old times we use to have. We went on most of the rides. Except for the haunted house. Then it struck me that tonight Jamie will die or go missing. I was so wrapped up in fun. When she left I still completely forgot about it. That was my biggest mistake of all. Cami, Annabel, Sally, Sammy and I were standing right in front of the ride. When the last people came off Jamie wasn't there. We exchanged looks like "Where is she?"

Annabel suggested, "Lets walk around to see if we could find her."

"Yeah!" Sally and Sammy said together.

"Ok, Amy you go around the ride. Sammy and Sally you stay on guard just in case she comes back. Annabel and I will check around the rides to see if we can find her." Cami grumbled.

"Wait!" I responded. I found something. It's covered in fresh blood. I looked at it closer it was Jamie's favorite jacket. She wouldn't go anywhere with it. The weirdest part was that there was no blood trail. We weren't sure to call the police or not.


End file.
